


Hurt my girl

by Bigbaldflanery



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbaldflanery/pseuds/Bigbaldflanery
Summary: You're Gerard and Mikey's sister, and Frank's girlfriend. A stranger begins to touch you at a party and they all teach him a lesson for it. Fluff at the end





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, I'm still continuing with my Frerard fanfiction however I may make a few one shots in between.

Music blasted through the large speakers at the party. You were already out of your comfort zone because of the amount of noise and people. However, with a bottle of beer in one hand and Frank's hand in another, you started to feel a little better. "Baby, I'm just gonna go grab another drink Kay?" He yelled over the incredible sound. Hesitatantly, you nodded; you didn't want the guys to know just how uncomfortable you actually were. If they knew they'd all leave with you and you didn't want to spoil their fun. 

Awkwardly, you stood alone and took a huge swig of your beer in order to calm your anxiety a little. "Hey baby" an unfamiliar voice slurred in your ears. You could feel his hot breath tickling your neck making you cringe. He placed a hand on your hip and you flinched then stepped away quickly. "Leave me alone" You muttered.   
"Aw come on sweetheart, let's have some fun" he slurred against your neck and started to lay a trail of kisses along your collarbone.   
"Stop" your warned and tried pushing him away, to no avail. 

"Get away from me now you perve" You said harshly. Seemingly, your threat didn't effect him at all since he then continued to pin you up against the wall. You tried to move your leg so you could knee him in the balls but he had it trapped. Struggling wildly, you began to shout for help. Unfortunately, the music was too loud and no one heard you. Just as the pervert started to bite your ear lobe, his body was ripped off yours and thrown to the ground. 

"She asked you to fucking stop!" Frank yelled and kicked him in the side with an incredible force. The man groaned and gripped his side in a failing attempt to defend himself. "The fuck is going on?" Gerard, your brother asked Frank, who was currently occupied in beating the shit out of the man who assaulted you. "This piece of shit was trying to touch your sister despite her begging for him to stop" Frank spat and landed him another kick. You noticed Gerard and Mikey give eachother a knowing glance and nodded. "Bring him outside" Gerard said. 

"Guys please don't get fucking arrested" You sighed as they dragged the guys already beaten body out back.   
"We won't" Mikey assured you.   
Gerard picked the perve up by his shirt collar and slammed him against a wall. "Next time you even think about touching my sister I will make you pay even fucking more than I'm going to now" he bellowed intimidatingly to the man who vigorously nodded. 

"She asked you to stop you piece of fucking shit!" Frank yelled and struck his fist against the guys jaw, which made an awful clicking noise. Mikey gave him one last powerful blow to the chest and then all three of them stepped away. 

Frank knelt down and made the man look at him. "Next time you even consider hurting a girl, especially my girlfriend, I won't fucking stop!" Frank threatened and left his near lifeless body on the ground. None of them cared how much trouble they would get into about this. 

You all decided it wasn't the best idea to hang around so said your goodbyes and left. "Wait you guys didn't kill him right?" Ray asked in disbelief as Gerard was telling him to story on the way back to the Way family house. Your parents weren't in tonight so it was okay for you to have Frank and Ray over. "You guys should have called me, I'd have helped" Ray said. "I think it's probably best they didn't get anymore help or I don't think that man would still be alive" You spoke up for the first time since you'd left the party.

Once inside and safe Frank dragged you into the kitchen and pulled you into a large embrace. "Y/N, are you okay?" He asked breathlessly. His knuckles were scabbed and bleeding intensely.   
"Y-yeah I'm okay" You said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the exact truth either. You had to admit you were still pretty shaken up over what had just happened. "C'mere, lemme clean your knuckles" You said gently. Reluctantly, he nodded and lay his hands down on the table while you grabbed a first aid kit. 

"I can't give you pain killers cause you've just had alcohol" You told him. "Honestly sweetie it's not that bad" he admitted softly. You smiled slightly and continued cleaning out the grazes.   
"There" You said when they were all cleaned and bandaged. "All better" and kissed his hand gently. 

"Let's just go to bed, I'm exhausted" You said grabbing his hand. He nodded and followed you down the hallway. "We're heading to bed" You called to your brothers. "No funny business" Gerard yelled making you roll your eyes and groan in embarrassment. "Use protection!" You heard Ray yell jokingly earring him a punch in the arm from Mikey and a middle finger in his general direction from you. Frank giggled and you both continued to walk up the stairs. 

"Baby, are you sure you're Okay?" Frank asked again. "I'm okay, honestly"   
He nodded but didn't seem convinced.   
"And you're not scared of me know right? I promise you I'm not normally like that it's just that he-"  
You cut him off by kissing him lightly on the lips. The corners of your mouth curdled into a slight smile and you grabbed his hand. "I know" You whispered


End file.
